vampcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
Lore Abilities are similar to Academics or Science Abilities in that they represent accumulated knowledge and training. The difference is that Lore pertains to less mundane topics in the World of Darkness. It covers a diverse set of subjects, but most are specific to the history and politics of a supernatural type of creature or organization of supernatural creatures. Lore is not meant to restrict what information a character can remember about what he is told in a game. A few bits of information hardly constitutes as lore of the subject (or a valid reason to learn the Lore Ability), even if the information passed includes secrets known only to those with high levels in the Ability. Lore is meant to allow characters to know certain important pieces of information from the World of Darkness sourcebooks, such as the history of the Silver Fangs or the natural weaknesses of changelings. What You Know with Lore Lore is rated at levels one through five. One level of Lore represents a more-than-passing knowledge of the subject, and it is the lowest level of understanding that requires Lore to back it up. The character can cite basic, widely known concepts within the lore’s area, such as the Escheat (for Faerie Lore) or the Litany (for Garou Lore). Note that a level one Lore does not represent knowledge of any secrets specific to the Lore's subject. A second level of Lore represents a higher-than-basic understanding of the subject in question. At this level, the character has heard of a few bloodlines, special societies or other low-level secrets from within, but he has no expansive knowledge of them. Having three levels of Lore represents a specialized study in the particular subject. This level is generally more common to the leaders and powerful political figures within the subject lore’s area. The character becomes more familiar with the workings of many secret societies, and can probably name a few members. The character understands higher-level politics better at this level, as well as some of the truth behind the whispered secrets. Those who attain four levels in a Lore are aware of the goals and the movements of most of the secret factions within the lore’s area. Their knowledge of the subject’s secrets lays bare the truths to which the elders and ancient texts only allude. Lore at this level and higher represents many elements specific to your chronicle, so work closely with your Storyteller to get the information. Having five levels of Lore represents the pinnacle of understanding. You can often expound upon ancient historical texts as though you’d been present at the time in question. This level goes beyond the books and delves almost entirely into chronicle-specific information. A player may expend a level four or five in a Lore in order to ask a storyteller a single question relating to that Lore that the storyteller must answer as honestly as possible. Note that this use of Lore is strictly up to storyteller approval. Learning Lores Lores are very comprehensive and difficult to learn. You can only work on learning one Lore during a single downtime period and learning the Lore will take up a lot of your time. Think of learning a lore as a highly intense college level class that crams a huge amount of information in a short period of time. Learning a level one Lore requires one downtime period. Learning a level two Lore is more intense and requires two downtime periods. As you continue the progression, the lessons get more intense and more time-consuming. Level three Lore = three downtime periods; level four Lore = four downtime periods; level five Lore = five downtime periods. If you are learning a Lore and trying to do other time-consuming actions in your downtime, some of your actions are likely to suffer or fail. Learning a Lore also requires a teacher and cannot be purchased with experience points after character creation. Learning a level one Lore requires a single teacher with at least a one in the Lore being learned. Learning higher levels of Lores requires alternative perspectives and viewpoints. In order to learn a level two Lore requires at least two teachers with each having at least a two in the Lore being learned. Level three Lore = at least three teachers with at least a three in the Lore being learned; level four Lore = at least four teachers with at least a four in the Lore being learned; level five Lore = at least five teachers with a five in the Lore being learned. Available Lores Genre Lores: Ananasi, Bastet, Corax, Demon, Faerie, Garou, Ghost, Ghoul, Gurahl, Fomori, Gypsy, Hengeyokai, Hunter, Infernal, Inquisition, Kindred, Kitsune, Kuei-Jin, Mage, Mokele, Mummy, Nagah, Nuwisha, Pentex, Ratkin, Rokea, Spirit, Weaver, Wyld, Wyrm Vampire Sect Lores: Anarch, Camarilla, Inconnu, Sabbat Vampire Clan Lores: Ahrimanes, Assamite, Assamite Antitribu, Baali, Blood Brothers, Brujah, Brujah Antitribu, Caitiff, Cappadocian, Children of Osiris, Daitya, Daughters of Cacophany, Dhampir, Followers of Set, Gangrel, Gangrel Antitribu, Gargoyle, Giovanni, Harbingers of Skulls, Kiasyd, Laibon, Lamia, Lasombra, Lasombra Antitribu, Lhiannan, Malkavian, Malkavian Antitribu, Nagaraja, Nosferatu, Nosferatu Antitribu, Old Clan Tzimisce, Pander, Ravnos, Ravnos Antitribu, Salubri, Salubri Antitribu, Samedi, Serpents of the Light, Tlacique, Toreador, Toreador Antitribu, Tremere, Tremere Antitribu, True Brujah, Tzimisce, Ventrue, Ventrue Antitribu Garou Tribe Lores: Black Furies, Boli Zouhisze, Bone Gnawers, Bunyip, Children of Gaia, Croatan, Fenrir, Fianna, Get of Fenris, Glass Walkers, Iron Riders, Red Talons, Ronin, Shadow Lords, Silent Striders, Silver Fangs, Stargazers, Tetrasomians, Uktena, Warders of Man, Wendigo, White Howlers Mage Sect Lores: Nephandi, Technocracy, Traditions Mage Convention Lores: Iteration X, New World Order, Progenitors, Syndicate, Void Engineers Mage Disparates Lores: '''Ahl-i-Batin, Sisters of Hippolyta, Taftani, Templars, Wu Keng, Wu Nung '''Mage Tradition Lores: Akashic Brotherhood, Celestial Chorus, Cult of Ecstasy, Dreamspeakers, Euthanatos, Hollow Ones, Order of Hermes, Orphans, Sons of Ether, Verbena, Virtual Adepts Bastet Lores: Ajaba, Bagheera, Balam, Bubasti, Ceilican, Khan, Pumonca, Qualmi, Simba, Swara Gurahl Lores: Forest Walkers, Ice Stalkers, Mountain Guardians, River Keepers Mokele Lores: Gumagan, Makara, Mokele-mbembe, Zhong Lung Fallen Shifter Lores: Bitter-Grin, Black Spiral Dancers, Breaker, Buzzard, Dumenkara, Hishtpah, Purgers, Vermin Bygone Lores: Kraken, Unicorn Availability This Ability is available to most characters. Also see the following: Clan Prestige Pure Breed Status Category:Abilities